


Sunday Mornings

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, StuckyThorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another lazy Sunday morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhaana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaana/gifts).



> Gift ficlet inspired by this beautiful artwork [[x](http://zhaana.tumblr.com/post/127526361630)]
> 
> They are the Stucky winner of [stuckythorki's](http://stuckythorki.tumblr.com) Fanwork of the Month for May, 2016.
> 
> Congratulations and I hope you enjoy :3

 

 

For all he knew, Bucky was in heaven.  It was Sunday and he had a new book, the ball game on the radio in the background and the man he loved in his arms.  Life was good.

 

It was probably a little after ten o’clock, but he didn’t care.  They were lying together in bed.  They were quiet, not filling the air with needless conversation or small-talk.  Simply enjoying the morning together without missions or meetings.

 

The sheets were warm and smelled of the laundry detergent Steve used, teasing Bucky’s nostrils with its flowery scent and making him remember the affectionate warmth that would swell his heart every weekend down at the laundromat where he would watch Steve fastidiously separate and wash their clothes.  He always offered to help, but after the first time, Steve gladly took over the task – how was he supposed to know you couldn’t just throw them all into the machine together?  And besides, Steve said he didn’t mind wearing his now-blotchy pink T shirts.

 

He turned a page and smiled as he read the protagonist come across yet another clue in a seemingly endless trail of breadcrumbs.

 

“What’s got you smirking like the cat who got the cream?”  Steve asked, leaning in closer to rest his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.  “More science fiction, hmm?”

 

“They’re my favourite.”

 

Steve smiled and reached up to brush some wayward hair back from Bucky’s eyes.  “Hmmm, I’m glad you’ve found something you like – I know how boring you found my collection of biographies.”

 

Bucky paused before slipping his bookmark between the pages and gently placing it down on the side table alongside all his other books.  He turned and with a playful growl, pinned Steve back against the sheets.  “I like your biographies,” _kiss._   “I think they’re informative,” _kiss_ , “and only a little boring.”

 

Steve tried to feign an offended expression, but it was lost beneath Bucky’s kisses as he pressed them along his jawline lower, lower still.  Eventually sucking a mark into the meaty flesh where his shoulder met his neck.  “Bucky… I have to meet with Tony tomorrow.”

 

“Fuck the meeting,” his muffled voice replied.  He had reached Steve’s pec now and moved across to assault his nipple through the thin jersey of his shirt.

 

Steve’s laugh was music to his ears, the most beautiful melody.  “Oh Buck, I love you.”  His voice was light, but steady and true.  While not the first time they had uttered those precious words to one another, they never ceased to amaze Bucky.  His chest grew tight with emotion and he looked up at Steve’s face.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

The glass was frosted with the swirling clouds of liquid nitrogen, but not so much as to block Steve’s view inside the cryo tank.  “Do you think he’s dreaming?”

 

T’Challa came to stand beside him, peering into the tank for a moment.  “It’s hard to say.  Some say yes, but others are quick to argue the point.  The scans do show brain activity, but studies have yet to determine if this is dreaming or simply the mind during stasis.”

 

Steve turned to regard the king with apprehensive eyes before allowing a small wistful smile.  “I’d like to think he’s dreaming of something nice,” he said softly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)   
>  [stuckythorki](http://stuckythorki.tumblr.com)


End file.
